


Expecto Patronum

by Magicaltally



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluffy, Happy, Harry is a Little Shit, Like, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Patronus, Romance, Short, Sweet, and cute, but not really, can be funny at times, draco is frustrated, maybe? - Freeform, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is struggling to find a happy memory to produce a patronus, and Harry steps in to help. -Slash- my attempt at a fluffy oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> -For my readers  
> I love you guys very much

Harry groaned inwardly as he got up. He had to get up early in the weekend because he had promised Draco that he will teach him how to produce a patronus, and Draco didn't want to be seen with the golden Gryffindor. Harry and Draco had a truce since last year, their fifth year, after Draco almost collapsed on Harry and Harry found out that Draco has been abused by his father. He wanted to help but Draco made him promise not to tell anyone. So since then Harry and Draco had been acting as a little more than friends when they were with each other, though neither would admit it.

Fifteen minutes later Harry found himself near the Room of Requierment, just as they agreed the week before, when they last had the chance to talk before they had to pretend to hate each other again.

"Just think a happy memory," said Harry exasperated.

They've been here for two hours and Draco still couldn't even get a light to come out of his wand, and he almost felt like giving up. He would have given up if it wasn't for Harry. Harry's so convinced that he can do it, just that Draco has to find the right memory to trigger his patronus.

"It's not that easy Potter!" Draco practically yelled. He's just so frustrated! Why can't he do this stupid spell? he has plenty happy memories. Granted they are not the best, but those are the happiest memories he has! The first time he got on a broom, the moment he was sorted into Slytherin, his last birthday that for the first time he got a letter from his father wishing him a happy birthday. He has plenty of memories. Why aren't they anough?

"You can't think of it as just another spell," said Harry again, "think the best moment in your life. Feel it. Don't just say the spell, mean it."

Draco tried again but still the spell didn't work.

"How about we take a break?" Harry asked. Draco gladly agreed with him and they sat on a couch and ate.

At first they didn't speak, but then Harry asked Draco what was the memory he thought of. "I don't know," he answered, "I thought about some things, like the time my mum told me a story when I was five, and when I got my first perfect test score, I guess it just wasn't enough." He said sadly. They soon were quiet again when Harry broke the silence again, "What if we make you a happy memory?"

"What? Right now?" asked Draco, startled.

"Yes, right now." Harry replied while putting his plate down on the couch and getting up.

Harry waved his wand and there wad a muggle stereo on the coffee table, Harry pressed play and music started. Soon Harry began dancing while looking at Draco expectedly.

"What are you doing Potter? You look more idiotic than usual." He said while trying not to smile.

"I'm dancing you grumpy snake, come dance with me." He said smiling and moving closer to him to coax Draco off the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He said while trying to get his hand free from Harrys grip.

He started moving slowly unsure of what to do.

Harry looked at him quizzically,"Is that how a snake dances?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up Potty."

"You know, you should start calling me by my name," said Harry while smiling.

"Yeah? Why?" Draco asked while still trying to dance.

"Because," Harry said, "we're friends. Right?"

"Right," Draco replied, trying not to admit to Harry that maybe he wanted to be just a little more than friends.

After not much longer Draco felt better and started to dance more freely. Just when he got comfortable with the rythm the music changed. To a slow song.

Draco tried to change his dancing to suit the music a little better, but before he got the chance to get comfortable with the song Harry took his hands and danced with him. Key word with.

Draco felt his cheeks burning and was petrified that Harry would see him blushing. He, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, blushing.

Harry looked at him and smiled softly and Draco felt his heart start to beat faster. Stupid Potter looking at him with that stupid smile, dancing with him that stupid dance.

He felt his stomach fluttering and doing a tiny dance of it's own, though if you asked Draco if he smiled back he would deny it. Because he definitely will never feel that way to Potter. Never.

"Draco?" his vision felt a little clearer and he realized that Harry must have said something,"What?" he asked. "I asked if you are feeling happy" Harry replied.

"Yeah," Draco said, feeling as if he were in a dream.

Harry smiled again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, smiling. It's a nice smile, Draco thought, and blushed again. Merlin, why did Harry have to be so... So Harrylike.

Harry felt quite happy with himself. He finally true to his Gryffindor courage, got the nerve to get closer to Draco. Though he still wasn't as close to him as he wanted to be.

He looked at Dracos lips, and then his jaw, and thought about how they will feel on his lips. He looked at Draco's long fingers that he still held on to and wondered what they must feel like on his neck.

How did it get to be this way? When did he start to feel like that? Was it when he first saw Draco on the train this year and saw how much he got taller? And how his hair now hang loosely on his head instead of sleeked back? Or was it before that? When Hermione punched him and he felt a little more than guilty that he didn't try to help him? Maybe it was always this way. Since he first saw him when he was eleven years old and thought he looked quite cool under his ever present smirk?

Did it even matter when he started to feel this way? It's how he feels now. And right now he feels like capturing those pale lips in a kiss.

Draco tilted his head a little, wondering about what Harry was thinking that made a frown appear on his tanned face, those mesmerizing emerald eyes looking far away while still looking into his own grey eyes, and suddenly Harrys lips were on his own. He wasn't sure who made the move but he was sure he didn't want to be the one to break it. He leaned deeper into the kiss and felt his hands on Harry's midnight hair and on his smooth neck, and he felt those hands on his cheeks trying to make the kiss deeper even though he was sure that they were as close to each othre as possible at the moment, and he didn't want it to end.

Soon they had to break the kiss and they were both breathless, eyes wild and desperately holding themselves back from jumping on each other.

After some moments Harry smiled at him again this stupidly, beautifuly crooked smile and asked if he was ready to try the spell again.

"Expecto Patronum," Draco said, trying to not get distracted by Harry looking at him with his head slightly tilted to the side, and a silver string came out of his wand.

Draco smiled, finally he was going to see what form his patronus took.

"Try again, this time think the memory more clearly." Harry said, and smiled encouragingly at him.

Draco smiled back and focused.

He thought about the dancing. The kiss. Those hands on his, and Harry's smell. The most amazing smell, that didn't even have words to describe it. The smiles and the way he said his name. "Expecto Patronum" and then there was a light coming from his wand, much brighter than before, and before he realized what form it took Harry was already on the floor laughing, while Draco looked absolutely red.

"Stop laughing Potter!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said while trying to stop laughing, "I just didn't expect your patronus to actually be a ferret!" he said, while attempting to hold back his laugh.

Even though Draco was less than pleased with the ferret still floating around the room, he cracked a smile when Harry started to laugh again. And this time he joined in.

He would produce his patronus a thousand times, just to hear Harry's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, and please leave me your thoughts in the comments! xxx  
> -Magicaltally


End file.
